Drunk Dials
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Mike gets woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call, from a slightly intoxicated Trevor. Harvey overhears some of the conversation and comforts him afterwards. Very Light Slash, Hurt/Comfort Fluff. One-shot.


Hey guys! Wow, I am so happy to be writing again. I've had a bunch of unfinished stories for the longest time...like this one for example. I kept adding to it every few days or so for about a month and I'm just now getting around to posting it. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think? (:

* * *

**Title::** Drunk Dials  
**Disclaimer :**: I don't own Suits. (One day. One day I will..)  
**Summary::** Mike gets woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call, from a slightly intoxicated Trevor. Harvey overhears some of the conversation and comforts him. Non-explicit/Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.

It had taken Mike a moment after his eyes opened to realize what had pulled him out of his sleeping state. The soft sound of his cellphone ringing was coming from the other side of the room - he always kept the volume down low since those few incidents that it had rung out during meetings like a bat outta hell.

He slowly climbed away from bed, careful not to wake Harvey from sleeping behind him. He stilled for a moment as Harvey shifted in his sleep, sinking farther over the warmed part of the mattress that Mike was previously laying on. Once he was sure that Harvey hadn't woken up, Mike shuffled across the floor tiredly to retrieve the phone from his suit jacket. Though, by the time he managed to dig it out of the inside pocket, the ringing had stopped.

He glanced down at the abnormally bright screen that had informed him that he had missed a call.

From Trevor.

His hands fell down towards his sides as he exhaled and looked up in the darkness. Why was Trevor calling him now? After a thoughtful moment, he brought his phone back up and hesitantly held his thumb over the screen to either touch down and call back, or close the notification. Though, before he could make a choice, Trevor's caller ID came back up and Mike sighed. He knew very well that he shouldn't answer it, it would only lead to problems and Mike didn't need anymore of that.

Still...Mike hesitated. He shouldn't answer it, but what if something bad was happening? What if Trevor was kidnapped again or something? Plus, it was two in the morning. If it wasn't an emergency then...what could it be?

The phone rang two more times in his hand before he reluctantly accepted the call.

"Trevor." Mike breathed out softly.

"Ayy buddy!" Trevor's voice was loud and a bit excited, as if he was actually somewhat happy that Mike had answered.

Mike looked behind him and saw Harvey's eyes still closed. "Why are you calling me?" Mike whispered.

"I'ave missed you." His voice was slightly slurred and Mike winced involuntarily.

He sighed and quietly exited the bedroom so not to wake Harvey. "Trevor..." Mike didn't really know what to say.

"Why're you with Harvey?" Trevor cut into the silence.

Mike stopped walking down the hall for a moment and closed his eyes with a realization. "Are you drunk right now?"

"What does that matter?"

"I-"

"Whether I'm drunk'or stoned'or sob-er, who cares?" He hiccupped. "What's it matter? You're avoiding the question Mike." Trevor continued.

"I don't have to give you an answer." Mike stated.

"I just..." Trevor took a long breath. "Don't get why you're with him. I-mean, you can't actually like a guy like that. He's-a tool Mike! A richie-rich, jackass-z, non-caring, tool..." Trevor's voice faded off slightly towards the end, speaking more to himself than Mike.

Mike knew this was how Trevor got when even the least bit intoxicated. Mike knew that the insults were mostly from Trevor's jealously and guilt, not so much his hatred. However, that still couldn't stop the urge Mike had to defend Harvey in the situation. "And what do you think you are?" He retorted, heading towards the kitchen. Trevor fell silent and Mike almost felt guilty. Almost.

"Well...I'm...I'm not rich." Trevor's voice was a little distant and Mike looked down sadly, beginning to make himself a cup of tea; it was the easiest thing that would distract him.

After a silence, Trevor's voice seemed to sober up a little. "Do you still hate me?"

Mike sighed, running a hand over his face. "I...I never hated you, Trevor."

"...Then...are'ou still mad at me?"

"...I...It wasn't that...I wasn't really mad after a while." Mike admitted softly, taking a seat at the bar as he waited for the water to boil.

"Then, what were you?" Trevor asked.

"...Hurt."

Mike rested his elbows on top of the cold granite of the island countertop and bit softly into his bottom lip, thinking for a moment. Trevor fell silent again for a little while. Mike glanced around the condo aimlessly, eyes unfocused.

"I miss you, Mike." Trevor sounded sad, genuinely sad, but Mike couldn't respond. He could say that he didn't miss Trevor...but saying that he did wouldn't work either. He wasn't even sure if he did miss Trevor. He walked back around to the stove when the water finished boiling and busied himself with making his tea, unable to come up with an appropriate response.

"I want you to come back." Trevor said after a few moments.

"You know I can't come back."

"You could if you wanted." Trevor accused.

Mike sat at the bar again, placing his spoon down after stirring in a considerate amount of cream and sugar.

"No, I can't." Mike's eyes were focused on his small mug, watching the cream swirl and cloud around in the darker colored liquid.

"Why not Mike?"

"I...just...I like where I'm at now, Trevor."

"Without me." It was more a statement than a question and Mike's heart sank a little bit.

Mike sighed again. "That's not what I said."

"But it's what you meant."

"Trevor, I...listen, I just like where I'm at right now. Okay? I like working at the firm. I like the people I work with. I like everything about my life right now. And for once - since what, middle school? - I can say that honestly. And I'm not smoking, I'm able to sleep more than an hour a week. I'm stable for the first time in my life..." Mike paused for a second. "...and I'm happy Trevor. _Happy_. Don't you get that? Does that mean I don't miss you? Of course I do. We've been best friends since grade school. We've been through hell a thousand times together and always came back together but...things changed. I did, and you did too. And, I'm done with getting hurt. Because, you and me, it...it wasn't healthy, Trevor. For either of us. You have to know that.."

Mike didn't even realize the thin line of tears in his eyes until that moment. They hadn't fallen down his cheeks, but they were beginning to slightly blur his vision. Mike put his phone on speaker, with low volume, and sat it down on the countertop in order to wipe at his eyes.

"Look, I know you hate me now and you're over me and just want me to move on and leave you alone and, okay, I get it...but, I fucking can't. Seeing you happy..without me..hurts, okay?" Trevor confessed. Mike noticed the breaks in his voice, Trevor was almost in tears too.

"Trevor...being around you...hurt me. I couldn't do it anymore."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you never met him." Trevor snapped.

"What?" Mike moved his hands away from his eyes and looked down at his phone on the bar.

"If you never met Harvey. Come on, Mike. You think I don't know he told you to drop me? I know he did, I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, yeah, he did. Though, regardless of if I met Harvey or not, I'm almost positive that almost getting me busted by the cops isn't the greatest way to keep a friend around."

Trevor gave out a ragged sigh. "It wasn't supposed to happen." He mumbled.

"Yeah, like the whole math test back in college wasn't suppose to happen, and that time we got kicked out of school our eighth grade year, and the other time during the summer before senior year when I landed in the hospital. All those times too right?"

"That one wasn't my fault!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Actually, if you look at the police reports, it sort of was."

Trevor let out another breath. "Mike-"

"No. You can't blame it on Harvey, Trevor. It had nothing to do with him because he wasn't the one that made the choice to leave. I did. Did he tell me to get away from you? Yes. But because he saw in seconds what took me years to see about you. I let all the other times go because you were my best friend and I didn't have anyone to tell me better." Mike paused again. "And...speaking of Harvey...I like him. I really, _really,_ like him Trevor. Don't you get that?"

There was a long silence and Mike almost thought that Trevor hung up until his voice broke through again.

"Does he really make you happy?"

"...He really does, Trevor."

Trevor was silent again and Mike bit down on his lower lip.

"Do you love him?"

Mike paused for just a moment, looking down at the screen of his phone as if it were Trevor sitting in front of him. "Why do you care?"

"Because, I still care about you Mike. I am sorry." Trevor's voice was sincere.

"I know you are. But-" Mike knew better than to take his words at face value.

"Sorry doesn't always fix everything. I know, I know."

Things had gotten quiet again and Mike took a deep breath.

"But...why?" Trevor suddenly questioned.

"What?"

"Harvey."

"Harvey?" Mike repeated. "Now, what are you talking about?"

"Why do you have to _be_ with him?" Mike kept his mouth shut, expecting the on-coming rant. He folded his arms and laid his head down to wait it out. "He's not right for you, Mike. He's _nothing_ like you! What could you two possibly have in common other than working together? He's using you Mike! He's using your mind, and you're letting him! You really think he would've hired you otherwise? There's no way you could be happy with him! We always swore that we'd never end up like that and, not only did you _turn into one of them_, you're dating the ultimate suit! Come on Mike! You have to see that. He's a rich douchebag and you're letting him take advantage of you. You aren't like him Mike."

Mike sat up after a moment. "You're telling me I'm his what? Little charity case?"

"No - well, yeah - no, wait. Mike, just...you two aren't right for eachother-"

"Trevor-"

"You don't belong with him."

"Because I, what? Belong to you?"

"Yes...wait, _with_ me. You belong _with me_."

"...I'm hangning up n-"

"Damn it, Mike. I'm sorry, just-"

"Trevor, sorry stopped meaning anything a long long time ago. I'm hanging up."

"Mike! This isn't what I wanted."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you started talking. Plus, it's not like you never used me for my mind-"

"Mike-"

"And, you know what, yes, Trevor. Harvey does in fact make me happy. Happier than I've been in a long long time. And he does treat me better than you. Hell, Ricky Gillani from the fourth grade treated me better than you have." Mike took in a deep breath. "And - to answer your other question earlier - I do love him Trevor, alot more than you would know."

Trevor winced at the mention of their old school bully, then again at Mike's last words. Mike quickly ended the call and rubbed roughly at his eyes before running a hand through his hair. He dropped his head to rest on his arms over the cold granite of the bar again in order to get himself to relax. He closed his eyes before taking in a deep and shaky breath.

"Mike."

Blue eyes flew open in surprise, immediately sitting up and turning to look over in the direction the voice came from.

Harvey was standing at the top of the hall, leaning against the corner of the wall with his arms crossed, like he'd been standing there for longer than just a while, with his eyes locked solely on Mike. The younger man looked away as quickly as he looked over and rubbed at his eyes again in a last attempt to get rid of the unnecessary tears in them.

"What are you doing awake?" Mike finally asked as his eyes met Harvey's again. He watched carefully as Harvey walked towards him, his dark eyes never looking away, until he was stood beside the seat Mike was in. "I thought you were still asleep." Mike continued, sounding almost nervous with his eyes casted downwards once again. Harvey placed his right hand softly on Mike's lower back, picking up his associate's cellphone and placing it away from them. Mike watched Harvey's hand cautiously until it touched the bottom of Mike's chin and brought his attention upwards.

"It's not true, you know." Mike looked at him with slight confusion. "What Trevor said about you being my charity case and everything. And I'm not _using you_ for your mind." Mike winced. "It's _not_ true." Harvey repeated.

Mike's shoulders slumped forward slightly causing the older man to frown. "Come 'ere." He whispered, pushing gently against Mike's back to get him to stand. Once on his feet, Harvey pulled Mike up against his chest and wrapped him up in a protective hug. Mike relaxed against Harvey after a moment, eyes falling closed as he let out a sigh.

When Mike's phone started ringing again, they both stared down at it. Harvey picked it up and looked at the screen, Trevor's contact being displayed brightly. His eyes met Mike's as he accepted the call - putting it on speaker again.

"Mike! Listen-buddy. I didn't mean what I said. I think we need to-"

"No." Mike stated simply, forehead falling against Harvey's chest and eyes falling closed. "We don't need to do anything."

"But-"

"Just, leave me alone Trevor." Mike turned his head just a little and reached over, touching to screen to end the call.

Harvey placed the phone back on the bar, leaning down to place a soft kiss against Mike's hair before lifting Mike's face to place one on his lips. Mike kissed back gently, moving closer into the other man when Harvey's hands pressed against his back.

Mike's phone interrupted them again and this time Harvey answered.

"Trevor." The other end of the line stayed quiet this time. "It might just be me but, I'm almost positive that when someone continually hangs up on another person - that means they don't really want to talk to said person. It does not mean to repeatedly call their cell phone. Understand? Now, I don't want to be the bad guy but, I'm asking you to just leave Mike alone."

"He's not yours, Harvey."

Harvey looked down at Mike, pausing for just a moment, his fingertips ghosting over Mike's back gently. "He's not yours _either_, Trevor." Harvey hung up and put the phone back down.

"I'm sorry." Mike whispered after a long moment. Harvey gave him a slightly confused look. "For answering him." Mike filled in, looking down.

Harvey smiled sadly and brought Mike's chin back up with his hand. "You got out what needed to be said, and I'm proud of you for that." Mike eyes finally met his, sporting a small light within them at the compliment. "Come on, let's get back to bed." Mike nodded as Harvey intertwined their fingers and lead Mike back to their room, leaving his cellphone forgotten in the kitchen.

He ushered Mike back under the covers before crawling in behind him. Mike settled down as Harvey pressed against his back, arm reaching over him and taking his hand again.

Mike's mind couldn't stop replaying the phone conversation and he closed his eyes, willing the tears that were threatening to bubble up again to go away. Harvey's eyes opened when Mike let go of his hand. Harvey saw Mike's shoulders move as the younger man reached up to wipe at his face.

"I am sorry, Mike." Harvey said from behind him, holding him a little tighter as he felt Mike's body begin to shake just a little.

Mike didn't respond for a short while, not quite trusting his voice enough. "What?" He finally managed to get out, taking Harvey's hand again.

Harvey propped his head up on his hand, squeezing his grip on Mike's hand gently. "For what I made you do." Mike let go of Harvey's hand and turned over, still protected under Harvey's arm as he laid on his back. Harvey's hand moved and pressed against Mike's hip, forearm against his abdomen. "For what I put you through with Trevor."

"What are you talking about?" Mike looked up at Harvey, his confusion evident.

"When...when I first told you to let Trevor go. I...I never knew what he really meant to you. At the time, I didn't take into consideration to how long you two had been friends, what you had been through together or what the two of you were. All I saw that day was someone setting someone else up...someone that was hurting someone else, who didn't deserve it." Harvey paused for a moment. "I never thought about you two growing up together, doing everything together, going to school together or what he was to you. I'm sorry he hurt you, but I'm also sorry that I ended up hurting you more. I asked you to let go of a relationship that you didn't think you could manage without. So...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I put you through this with Trevor."

At first, Mike was speechless at Harvey's confession. He was aware that Harvey didn't like Trevor, but Mike didn't know he felt guilty about it. "You don't have to be sorry Harvey. I mean, you were right-"

"Being right in this situation doesn't make me feel any less than an asshole. I don't want to be."

Mike gave him a softened smile. "Harvey, I'm...thankful you did it." Mike leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harvey's cheek. Harvey pressed his hand against Mike's back, keeping Mike closer against his chest. Mike cuddled more into him and he felt Harvey's lips press against his forehead. "You let me realize that I _could_ let go of the relationship, that I didn't _have_ to be with him."

"Still...I...I hate seeing you hurt."

"He was a big part of my life..." Mike shrugged one shoulder as he played with the fabric of Harvey's shirt. "I thought that there was no way I could be without him. Even though he could be a real jerk, he managed to still somehow be my best friend at the same time and he was...he was always there...whenever I needed him." Mike continued to play with Harvey's shirt as a distraction, an excuse to not look up at him.

"Do you miss him?"

"Ehh-" Mike winced lightly as he stumbled for words.

"Honestly, Mike." Harvey's eyes showed he wanted the truth. "It's not like I'll be mad or jealous or anything, if you do."

Mike smiled softly. "Really?" Mike's eyelashes lifted to reveal a delicate color of blue. "Not jealous? At all?"

"Okay, okay.." Harvey smiled faintly, despite trying to hold it back. "Maybe a _little_ bit." Mike chuckled as his focus returned to Harvey's shirt. "But, I do wanna know." Harvey continued.

Mike shrugged one shoulder again. "I mean, I miss...some of him..?" Mike paused. "Does that make sense? Like...I miss the kid I hung out with in middle school. I miss the kid who was on the swim team with me, the one who would race me down the street on skateboards or roller blades...the kid who won the science fair with me..." Harvey smiled softly and imagined that.

"I miss having someone who...who knows everything about me."

"I don't?"

"No, you do!" Mike met his eyes. "It's just-" He looekd away again.

"He was _there_. I wasn't." Harvey nodded with understanding.

Mike nodded softly. "For example, I told you about my parents... but, Trevor was the one...standing beside me at their funeral. You know almost everything about me but...sometimes it's just easier to talk to someone who...I dunno...lived through it all with me..."

"I understand that."

"But, don't get me wrong, Trevor did have bad qualities. Obviously." Mike glanced up for a small moment. "I can honestly say, that I don't miss the person he became. I don't miss the druggie he became in highschool, or the entitled jerk he turned into." Harvey kissed at Mike's cheek softly.

"I still am sorry." Harvey said again. Mike lifted himself up just enough to press his lips against Harvey's. Harvey kissed back with equal pressure, breathing in a bit more as he pressed Mike against him.

"I forgive you." Mike's voice was barely above a whisper though, he felt Harvey physically relax just a bit more at the words.

"And, Mike?" Their eyes met. "I love you too." Mike blushed, like he usually did when Harvey would say that, knowing Harvey overheard Mike telling Trevor that on the phone. Harvey pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Thanks, Harvey."

"Goodnight, Mikey."

They cuddled up together after a couple more shared kisses, in a bit more of a comfortable position, Harvey pressed against Mike's back and snuggled against him. Mike's tired eyes finally fell closed and Harvey's breathing fell against his neck. Mike fell asleep smiling to the feel of kisses against his neck and arms wrapped protectively around him.

* * *

Ahhh, it feels good to be back and writing for this fandom again. Well, It's a bit after 1:30 in the morning here, so, goodnight/good morning! Leave me a review please! I'll love you forever! (:


End file.
